Love Of The Emperor
by lei b
Summary: Tamahome, while under Nakago's spell, hurt Miaka! Now it is up to Hotohori to comfort her... HotohoriMiaka [CHAPTER 2 FINALLY UP!]
1. Chapter 1

Here is yet another "Fushigi Yuugi" fanfic!  
  
I want to thank "Daughter of Darkness" because she suggested a write a Hotohori/Miaka fanfic! Arigatou! (Allthough I know I just recently posted up my previous FY entry/story)  
  
I also want to thank the others who have reviewed "I Loved You." Arigatou!  
  
Ok then! On with the story!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Fushigi Yuugi"! It belongs to Watase Yuu-san!  
  
NOTE: This fanfic takes place when Tamahome is under Nakago's control and Miaka returns to Konan.  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotohori was walking through the palace garden. It was late at night. He thought about what had happened that day. When Miaka came back without Tamahome. When she said that she had to say good-bye to him. Even though he might have a chance with her now that she was gone, he was not in the least glad.  
  
Miaka was suffering. He had to be there for her. It tore him to pieces when he saw her crying. To know that it was because of Tamahome.  
  
He wanted Miaka to be happy. So, he decided to be by her side as a friend. Right now, she needed someone to understand her. To be there for her.  
  
"Hotohori?" he heard a voice from behind him. He turned around to find a pale miko.  
  
"Miaka? What are you doing awake and out of bed?" he asked in a worried tone as he walked towards her.  
  
"I--" she paused, and lowered her head. "I wanted to see you," she said in a low voice.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Hotohori was puzzled and confused. "Why do you need to see me for?" he asked her.  
  
She looked back up at him. Tears ran down her face.  
  
"Doushita?" he asked concerned about her.  
  
She just wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tight. He was surprised by her actions. He didn't really know what to do...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Heh heh! Sorry to stop there. I ran out of time. Ja ne for now!! 


	2. Chapter 2

"M-Miaka?" Hotohori was surprised by the miko's sudden actions. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, running his fingers through her hair. "Doushita…?" he asked again softly. He could hear the soft sobs from her.

"He's gone.." she said softly, barely above a whisper. "Tamahome…is gone…" She tightened her grip on the Emperor and he did the same.

Hotohori buried his face in her hair and held her close.

Several minutes passed, and neither spoke. There was a peaceful silence.

The sound of thunder broke that silence. Hotohori looked up at the sky, then at Miaka. "We should head inside. It will rain soon," he said as he started walking with Miaka still in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~

Hotohori covered Miaka gently. Then he bent down and kissed her forehead. She had fallen asleep already. The young emperor looked down at the miko and smiled. He sat down next to her and brushed some hair from her face. He ran his hand down her face to her cheek and kept it there, caressing it.

The lightning lit the room. He could se the sparkle from her tears. He gently whipped them dry. "Miaka…" he said softly. The expression on his face was that of sadness, guilt, anger, and hatred all mixed in. He was angry? Yes, angry that Tamahome hurt Miaka and made her cry. But why hatred? He didn't really know himself…

Miaka stirred in her sleep. Hotohori began to worry. She tossed and turned. Hotohori tried to calm her down, but it was in vain. She was dreaming. No, she was having a nightmare. "No…" she said softly in her sleep. "Come back… please…"

"Miaka?" Hotohori tried to wake her up. She grabbed the sheets so hard, her knuckles were white.

Miaka kept tossing around, not waking up. "No… Tamahome…"

Hotohori's heart sank when he heard her say that name. He felt like a sword had stabbed his heart.

"Tamahome… Tamahome…" Miaka kept repeating the name of the one she loved. Yes, she loved Tamahome. And no matter how much it hurt him, Hotohori could do nothing about it. His heart ached each time Miaka said that name.

Once again, the lightning lit up the room.

Finally, Miaka had clamed down. She fell silent again. Hotohori was still by her side though. He had not left. He would never abandon the one he loved when she needed him the most. Or was it even him she needed? He was not sure. But either way, he was determined to stay with her to the end.

Even if that end meant death…

~ TBC ~

****

__________________________________________________________________

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I'm so sorry I didn't update any sooner. I was very busy with school since it was my senior year.

Anywayz… now that I have finally updated, I hope you like the story. Oh and PLEASE review. You don't have to. I wrote more for myself then for readers, but comments would be appreciated.


End file.
